About Rebillion
by LeveMetal
Summary: One-shot. Made to get rid off writer's block, don't take it all too serious. Wheatley's in control of the facility, but does he really have control of everything? I don't think so.


**A/N: I know, many people hate stories with fancharacters, but I always fear writing the canon characters wrong and I often am terribly embarrassed for what I write. My friend told me to put this story here on FF…I hope though it's a good story, I dunno. Eve is the crazy fella on my icon btw. Rating the story T for safety**

* * *

><p>An annoyed growl came through the intercom, along with an annoyed face on the monitors. Between the screams of said face, a foot was tipping on the floor rhythmically. "NONONO!" yelled the half robotized voice of the small turret android, namely Eve "I'M <em>NOT<em> GOING TO TEST FOR YOU! YOU'RE _NOT_ LADY GLaDOS!" Eve crossed her arms in front of her chest, pouting.

Wheatley sighed in frustration. He might be in control of the whole facility, but this stubborn android surely didn't want to listen. "You want it the hard way, don't you?" He received no response from Eve, only dead silence, neither did she move even one inch.

Suddenly with a loud "SPLASH" orange liquid dropped all over the small android. Eve's optic widened considerably wide in surprise as she inspected what had just splashed all over her. Within a few seconds she recognized that the sticky orange liquid was, in fact, propulsion gel. (A/N: I hope that's the right name)

"Wait that wasn't supposed to happen…" came the reply "Look at you, now you're covered in… orange … orange stuff… dunno what it is actually" Eve didn't dare to move. She didn't want to break all her sensors because of the propulsion gel…But perhaps she could make use of it. She looked at the portal gun she held, then at the black wall where the camera hung. GLaDOS was definitively going to at very least punish her for what she planned.

"Why, why are you looking around like that? Ooh, maybe you want to start testing? That, that'd be really good" Wheatley spoke up, new hope growing up inside of him. Eve sighed rolling her optic. "No." She took out one of her guns, still holding the portal gun in the other hand. "Sentry mode active. Target acquired…" she whispered, the red laser out of her optic pointing at the camera. With quick shots at it Eve broke it, then proceeding to do the same with the monitors. "Are, are you proud of what you did? You broke the glass and the camera! A baby can do that!" The android ignored the moron, carefully starting to move towards the open part of the slightly test chamber. '_A catwalk… That should be enough to flee from this chamber' _she thought, putting her gun away, holding onto the portal gun tighter. One last glance behind her, before quickly jumping onto the catwalk.

"What are you doing? Come back here! Oh, you think that's smart huh?" Eve dodged the mashy-spike plate just in time, thanks to the propulsion gel on her feet. Eve looked around for portable surface-spike plate just in time, thanks to the propulsion gel on her feet. Eve looked around for portable surfaces while advancing on the catwalk quickly. "SO you're playing mute on me as well? Like that lunatic? STAND STILL PLEASE" Wheatley yelled at her, trying to hit the android with the deadly plate.

Eve slowly started to panic. The last hit almost hit her and she saw only one portable surface on which she placed a blue portal for safety. The end of the catwalk was nearing and there was no sign of a second portable surface. She abruptly stopped as soon as she arrived at the edge, only to discover a two-path catwalk right under beneath this one. Quickly she jumped down onto it, taking the path that went straight ahead. There was no mashy-spike-plate to be seen behind or in front of her, though she kept on running as fast as she could. The propulsion gel started to drip of the android, as it was already almost gone on her fall boots. That drove her sensors mad of panic though she chose to ignore it and kept on running.

After literally chasing the annoying little turret android through half of all catwalks, Wheatley started to become desperate. "So you're siding with _her_ then?" was the only sentence Eve caught in Wheatley's whole babbling. "DAMN IT YOU MORON, IT'S OBVIOUS! ELSE I WOULDN'T BE RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU AND YOU WOULDN'T BE CHASING ME. Sorry for screaming, but you really are _too stupid._" Eve yelled back at him as her nerves couldn't take his stupidity anymore. She tried as best as she could not to collapse on the floor laughing from the face that was displayed on the monitors. It was _priceless._ "I. AM. NOT. A. MORON!" screamed the now very angry Intelligence Dampening core, aka Wheatley the moron. "COULD A MORON TRAP YOU LIKE THAT? COULD A MORON DO THAT?!" crashing the catwalk in front of Eve and behind her.

The android instantly looked under her, discovering a portable surface. Remembering the portal she placed before, she jumped down making a portal right under herself replying: "Yes, a moron could do that."

"I HATE YOU ALREADY" Wheatley frowned. She successfully escaped out of his reaching and locating area- No no wait. He doesn't even know that there is a locating software that can locate any android running around in the whole facility.

* * *

><p>Eve landed on the other path of the two path catwalk she had been on some hours ago. Even though she wasn't being chased anymore for now, she kept on running. If she was still human, she would be sweating and probably terribly out of breath, ready to collapse any second. It had its advantages to be an android. '<em>Material Emancipation Grill… Means test chamber… Means portal get 'deleted' through the emancipation grill…'<em> Eve thought, heading for the test chamber.

The door closed behind her as she entered the test chamber. Sliding down the wall to floor, she allowed herself to cool down her processors. That has been one hell of a chase. Though, she's sure that it wasn't over yet, so she deactivated her sleep mode schedule. Entering sleep mode would be quite much suicide. She looked around the destroyed test chamber, recognizing it. Although that gave her a feeling of safety, annoyance was the major feeling. All her sensors were protesting because of her low battery level. Eve should have recharged her battery this morning, but who could have known that the most stupid core in existence would take over the facility? Right, no one. Shrugging of her thoughts, she lied down on the floor starring at the ceiling doing sweet FA. But then she realized that in fact, going in this test chamber, has been a very silly, even completely idiotic move, since it was literally a dead end. She decided it was best to sit there and wait. Wait for what? Well, if only she knew that herself…

* * *

><p>Finally. After quite some time he had found that rebellious stubborn android turret <em>thing<em>. What was her name again? It stood somewhere in that file he found about her… Eva? El….isa? Vanessa? E…..ve? It didn't matter. She was going to be dead soon anyway.

* * *

><p>"Ah there you are! Do you think it was funny searching you?" the intercom turned on. Eve stood straight up from the floor she's been lying on. The moron though wouldn't be able to see her. She destroyed the cameras and monitors nearby. Eve ran in circles trying to think of what to do now, attaching the portal gun onto her belt. Wheatley sighed in frustration "Why are you running in circles now? Do you think that will save you?" He was right for once. That wasn't going to safe her. The android scanned the room, walking over the edge of the open part of test chamber. Nothing under beneath it apart from a dark, terribly deep pit. Eve would have swallowed if she had any saliva in her metallic mouth. Though she couldn't suppress the huge grin on her white face. "I absolutely <em>adore <em>crazy ideas and rebellion~ " The she jumped right into the dark terribly deep pit.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THIS IS SUICIDE! IT'S _MADNESS!_" Wheatley exclaimed in shock "Oh well one problem less I guess. Back to the test…"

Eve still was grinning like an idiot. Alone for Wheatley's face it has been totally worth jumping down here. No pit is ever bottomless, Eve knew that, but she had time until she would land. And she also hoped she would land on her feet or else she might be damaged beyond repair...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here's a little oneshot I decided to do to get rid of my writer's block. It takes place druing the events of portal 2, when Wheatley's in charge of the facility and Chell and potaTOS are still in Old Aperture. The story makes sense if you know the plot of portal 2. I hope Wheatley isn't OOC. I tried to write him, but he's a moron, let's all be honest 'bout that. **

**I hope you enjoyed this little story c: I'd be really happy about a review~ Constructive critic is very appreciated~ Tell me wherever you find grammar mistakes and/or spelling mistakes! I worked with word, but there still could be some mistakes! I did the beta-reading myself, and English isn't my native language. German is.**

"**Doing sweet FA" means "doing sweet F*ck All" basically meaning you do nothing at all. Who finds out to what it refers (tell me the game's name in the reviews), gets a hug. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart the idea for this story and Eve. Portal belongs to Valve. **


End file.
